Beyond Untouchable
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: Kaliana (Survivor of 1947 Crash) must take care of pregnant Liz and this causes problems in every way, because if this happens... The Pod Squad might meets its end.
1. Prologue

Author: JBehrsGurl  
  
Title: Beyond Untouchable  
  
E-mail: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R for language / NC-17 –a bit on the nasty side but hey, it's called making love…  
  
Category: M/L a little AU but mostly CC  
  
Summary: Kaliana was one of the very few to survive the 1947 crash, but she had only one duty to fulfill and it was to make sure that the pods made it to earth safely. She thought she had completed her mission until one day a mysterious stranger alerts her that her sister (Liz) will need her help once again. Liz's past life is about to be revealed, will the rest of the roswellians be able to handle the truth? And also… why is Kaliana and Liz's stomach's glowing???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell Blah blah blah… But I'd love to borrow Jason Behr and Brendan Fehr for a coupla hours!!! –Oh and also, Kaliana, Todd, Midea, etc… Are all my characters so that means –off limits to you! Haha! J/k The poems are mine but the songs are not, the titles and artists will be listed after the lyrics and the poems will seem as though Liz or Kaliana wrote them but they are actually written by little 'ol me… k start your engines people! –Ready! Set! Read!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! –I am on a need to know basis!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Kaliana's POV  
  
b Wounds /b  
  
i Winds blow across my face  
  
Here on earth is no good place  
  
Every night I cry your name  
  
Every morning it's all the same  
  
Seemingly all clear  
  
All the world's anger and sadness I fear  
  
I feel my time here is spent  
  
I hear the guilty people repent  
  
Hear our cries, hear our pleas  
  
It's always about all their needs  
  
Never once did you say you're regretful  
  
Never once was I ungrateful  
  
You leave me here all alone  
  
With this child that is unknown  
  
No one knows what you've done to me  
  
No one cares how my life is to be  
  
When will ever you see?  
  
Just how much your love actually hurts me? /i  
  
I closed my leather bound journal and sighed.  
  
This was it. This was the last entry I would submit in my precious journal. It was time to put my own suffering to an end. What was the use anyways? I was nothing. I was just some easy rumble in the sack to the only man I ever gave myself to. And now he was telling me that it was all nothing. I was just an easy lay.  
  
My eyes roamed down my body where I placed a delicate hand on my abdomen. Was there really a human being in the making? If I took my life now, would I actually be taking two? No. It couldn't. And even so, it was best that I not bring such an innocent into such a horrific world where the word LOVE means nothing more than a one-syllable utterance during a climax.  
  
"Kali!" A booming male voice came into my own thoughts.  
  
It was him. It was the only one that I loved and hated the most in my whole existence on earth. I was made to feel nothing. I was supposed to just be the one to see that the pods got the earth safely. It was my first and only mission ever given to her. But I never expected this. To live out the life of a normal human being. I had powers that I hid well. I had a duty that I had fulfilled only to see it all fall to pieces in the end.  
  
Zan. Dear sweet Zan. He loved his world, he loved his people. He loved his wife. Arielle was beautiful. I could still see the wedding of Zan and Lea as if it were yesterday. I could not suppress the tears from falling down my utterly glowing with delight face. Arielle was my youngest sister. And she died all too soon after the happiest day of her life. All because of the enraged jealousy from Ava, princess of Utopia. I felt the sting of tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. Now was not the time to indulge in self-pity.  
  
"Kaliana, I've been calling you for like ten goddamned minutes! Now get your little pretty ass over here and tell me what the fuck this weirdo on the telephone is saying to me!" Todd shouts in anger, barging out into our apartment patio and thrusting the cordless phone in my hands.  
  
"He-hello?" I hesitate.  
  
"Kaliana, it is time. Arielle and the others need you. She and the others are located in Roswell, New Mexico. She currently lives under the name Elizabeth Parker. You must arrive there soon and figure the situations out at hand. Is this all understood Lieutenant A-star Kaliana?" The voice that cannot be identified as female or male orders.  
  
"Who is this?" I whimper. 17 years and I have yet to hear a single word of my sister, the pods or anything of the whereabouts of them.  
  
"Krishna-Aru." Is the only reply I get before the dial tone starts it's loud hum in my ear.  
  
I drop the phone and slide down against the brick wall to the ground. I was wearing nothing but a backless halter-top and shorts. My back may be bleeding from the friction my movement may have caused but it was of no matter to me.  
  
My sister.  
  
She was alive.  
  
And…  
  
She needed…  
  
Me?  
  
  
  
Review quickly!!!  
  
-Thanx for reading! Read on! 


	2. Sugar Daddy

Ch. 1  
  
(Roswell, New Mexico)  
  
Liz's POV  
  
i They say that being in love is the best thing and the worst thing on earth. I may have to have a word with the person who came up with that statement. I never expected it to hurt this much. Have you ever just got up in the morning and everything was just perfect? Like there wasn't a thing on earth that could go wrong to ruin your happy day? That used to be me everyday. Everyday until Tess Harding came into the picture. Yea, so what that's she's destined to be with Max? I'm the one he loves! I'm his soul mate dammit! We made love countless times under the desert stars and confessed our undying love to each other more times than you can count using your finger AND toes! So why is it that on my Junior Prom night I go to find my prince charming in a lip lock with –pardon my French– that bitch Tess?! I mean it's unfucking believable! So after I took off to release some steam. I came back and kicked the living shit out of Tess, who coincidently was alone in the parking lot waiting for Kyle. And when Max took me home and was about to kiss me god night, I punched him in the face. So journal now that it's all out in the open I guess it's time I fess up. I'm pregnant. At least I think that I am. I mean I've got all the symptoms and more, I've been having these overwhelming desires for certain things and a certain someone. I haven't told Max, simply because of the fact that I am angry with him at the moment. He is currently sitting outside my window where he has not moved from in three days. He's been there since the morning after Junior Prom. When I awoke to the light snoring of a very cold and very SORRY Max Evans. So I threw him a blanket and told him that it was going to take a lot more than an overnight sleepover to even convince me of forgiving him. So there he stays, staring at me while I write this to you. Must go right now so I will write more later…  
  
Forever Yours Journal,  
  
Liz Parker /i  
  
"Liz I love you." Max whispers at my window.  
  
I roll my eyes; I'm so tired of this, "Come in." I sigh.  
  
"Liz. Liz, I'm so sorry I-"  
  
"Oh will you just shut up!" I scream.  
  
Max looks as if I just shot him.  
  
"Just shut up and let's get the make up sex over with alright?" I say.  
  
"Is this the same Liz Parker who gave me the right hook last night when I tried to kiss you goodnight?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yup. But I want sex and you're gonna give it too me." I say.  
  
"And you're not mad?" He says his right eyebrow arched.  
  
"Oh I'm mad. It's just that I want you so bad right now it's taking a whole lot of will power to keep me from ripping all the clothes off your body right here right now and riding you like there is no tomorrow." I grab him by his collar.  
  
"Liz. What's wrong with you? Not that I'm complaining but-"  
  
"Than shut. Up. And kiss me." Apparently he wanted me as much as I wanted him because before I knew it I was covered in deep passionate kisses. I knew it wouldn't be long before I would begin to rip, literally RIP the clothes off of Max. Our breathing has become hard and deep. Kisses and tongues still did not satisfy me. I needed him, inside me.  
  
"Liz." He whispered into my ear, I could feel his lips curve into a seductive smile.  
  
"Max!" I yelp when he lifts me up by my butt and carries me over to the bed. I am in total ecstasy and as his lips roamed down my jaw towards my throat, blessing it with kiss after sweet kiss I moan ever so lightly. Then traveling back to my lips.  
  
Our breathing and moans were the only sounds in my room. When Max finally let my mouth go, and traced a path to my neck, with his open mouth, I wrapped my arms tighter around Max and closed my eyes, leaning my head on his large well muscled shoulder.  
  
"Liz… I want you so bad." Max said, and then slowly ran his hands under my pink sweater where they gapped between my jeans and my stomach. My stomach sucked in reflexively at the first touch of his strong, hot hands. He continued up my stomach, his fingertips gently tracing a path as they slid up further, taking the sweater with them.  
  
Kissing Max is like being on ecstasy, yes I have tried it once. And this was so much better than that. Max released my throbbing mouth long enough to pull the sweater over my head and let it fall to the ground where I knew his clothes would be next. Then he was immediately kissing me again. Max had to be the best kisser in the world I thought as my head began to feel drugged and stared to spin. Max's kisses were more powerful than anything I could imagine. When I felt Max's hands gently move up to my shoulders, then trail his fingertips down to my chest, and hesitate at the top of my silk bra, we both stopped and tried to draw in air.  
  
"Oh baby." He moaned against my lips as I continued to assault his lips with my own...getting louder and louder each time that my tongue came into contact with his. I found that with each moan my body would get hotter and hotter. As my body burned I found that I needed to feel more of Max.... taste more of Max. I wanted to explore every single part of his beautifully well-crafted muscular body. I wanted to start from the top of his head to the bottom of his toes and everywhere in between. I don't know what came over me in that instant, it shouldn't have shocked me, it wasn't like I had been myself all day anyway, but in my desperate attempt to feel more of him.... I jumped him. Now I don't mean I like kicked his ass or anything (not like I had last night anyhow) but it seemed as if an animal instinct had taken over and I pounced into his already aroused lap.  
  
"Liz?" Max asked gently, at the same time as I slid my wondering hands under his black long sleeved shirt, and massaged his chest for a moment before slipping it up, and over his head. "I mean, we just got back together…are you sure that you're ready…for this?"  
  
"We never broke up baby, you just pissed me off is all." I replied through kisses, gawd did he have to try and talk about last night now? Couldn't he just understand that I wanted him right here right now? I playfully tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth. "I know that we have a lot to talk about baby." My tone softened. "...a lot to discuss...but I need you to kiss me right now... please... just kiss me" I breathed inches away from his lips.  
  
He pressed his lips against mine own firmly. "God I love you." Max whispered passionately.  
  
"Yea, yea just-just love me now." I muttered, all that mattered was the sensations that were running through out my body...sensations that I had been feeling ever since I finished the last entry in my journal...but now they were heightened. It is really hard to explain to you now while I am -so blissfully- experiencing them but I knew that he was feeling the same sensations as I was, it was like what ever these sensations were; they had connected us somehow ya know? Made us one, only that wasn't all I was feeling, I felt as if something else was going on, something growing between us. Yet another thing in my life with no explanation and no detail.  
  
"Oh Max." I moaned again when our lips parted. "I'm sorry baby I love you so much."  
  
"Shh, baby it's alright," he murmured against my lips, trailing burning kisses down my jaw to my elbow, as he moved from my arm to my torso. His lips found the curve of my breast, and he kissed it. I sucked in a deep breath, so he did it again, eager to elicit the same reaction.  
  
He moved his attention down to my stomach, concentrating on the spot where he had healed me, two years ago, he kissed it lightly. Max placed his hand flat across the spot where his print had marked my body, my soul, me -as his own that day… And gasp.  
  
"What? What is it?" I panicked.  
  
"Liz baby, why is there a mini glowing hand reaching out to me inside your stomach?" He asked shocked, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
I looked away quickly.  
  
"Liz?" His eyes searched my face for answers.  
  
I finally made eye contact with him and said, "Hi sugar daddy." Only I didn't know that just one sentence could make such an impact on a strong and masculine Max Evans.  
  
Because as soon as the words left my mouth, Max Evans –King of Antar. Fainted into my lap.  
  
"Well I guess this is as close to any kind of action I was gonna get today." I muttered moving Max's heavy body off my lap, where I laid him beside me on the bed and closed my eyes. 


	3. Leaving Abnormal

Author: JBehrsGurl  
  
Title: Beyond Untouchable  
  
E-mail: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Category: M/L a little AU but mostly CC  
  
Summary: Kaliana was one of the very few to survive the 1947 crash, but she had only one duty to fulfill and it was to make sure that the pods made it to earth safely. She thought she had completed her mission until one day a mysterious stranger alerts her that her sister (Liz) will need her help once again. Liz's past life is about to be revealed, will the rest of the roswellians be able to handle the truth? And also… why is Kaliana and Liz's stomach's glowing???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell Blah blah blah… But I'm married to Jason Behr and Brendan Fehr is my secret Lover boy! –Oh and also, Kaliana, Todd, Midea, etc… Are all my characters so that means –off limits to you! Haha! J/k The poems are mine but the songs are not, the titles and artists will be listed after the lyrics and the poems will seem as though Liz or Kaliana wrote them but they are actually written by little 'ol me… k start your engines people! –Ready! Set! Read!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!! –I am on a need to know basis!  
  
A/N: I know you guys… This chapter is short but it's a good one. You'll see why! R/R!  
  
  
  
CH. 3  
  
Leaving Abnormal  
  
Kaliana's POV  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Todd screamed at me, tearing the clothes out of my hands.  
  
"I have to go Todd… I love you but I have to go." I say gently taking back my clothes from his arms and placing them into suitcases.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." He barked, throwing my suitcase clear across the room.  
  
I felt my body tighten in defense. He was going to hit me now. I knew he was going to, and then he was going to cry because he had hit me and say that he was sorry and make love to me. It was the same tragic episode every freaking day.  
  
"I can't stand it when you act like this Kali!" Todd screamed, smacking me with his open palm hand. Causing my cheek to redden and swell.  
  
I held my face in my hands, but I wouldn't cry. I would give him the satisfaction of that.  
  
"Who the hell was that on the phone anyways? Your secret lover? You planning on skipping town with that motherfucker? I knew you were a slut Kali, I knew it the second I put my dick in you!" He shoved me against the wall hard.  
  
This I knew was going to be a bad situation. I knew he would be yelling a ranting all in my face next. But what could I do?  
  
Sure enough Todd was in my face yelling, "You skanky little bitch! You can't leave me; you're nothing without me! No one will want you! Without me there is no you! I bought you these clothes Kaliana; I bought these suitcases and these shoes and even that fucking journal you always write in!" He snatched the journal up off the window seal and tore it open.  
  
"Don't!" I screamed, it may have been a petty gift but what I had written in there was memories from Antar, memories of a happy life. Things that I wanted my child to learn about what he/she was. Things I wrote to show that it was okay to be different.  
  
"Is this book really that important to you baby?" He mocked me, "Here." He strode over to the window and hurled it out.  
  
Listening to the pages flutter in the wind I felt something inside of me kick. Something that gave me a rush, it was somehow animal instinct but the next thing I knew… I was hurling through the air in an attempt to catch the journal and save it. Wind blew through my dark long curly hair, it blew through my soul. I felt like I was flying rather than falling 5 floors down.  
  
"KALI!" I heard Todd yelp.  
  
Too late now you bastard, I'm going to die because you threw my journal out the window. I thought bitterly to myself.  
  
But dying wasn't fates plan. Far from it in fact. I landed on my feet perfectly as a cat on all fours. I stretched and looked up to the window where Todd was gazing down at me. This was new, this was VERY new. But I like it.  
  
I took the long way back up to our apartment. First taking the stairs one by one I felt a new me forming inside. I felt brave, I felt strong and most important –I felt invincible.  
  
I packed my things in my suitcases while a shocked Todd stared at my every movement. I smiled the whole time. When I was finished I leaned over to Todd's cheek and kissed it gently, "Love you." I whispered and walked through the door, one step closer to my destination. ROSWELL.  
  
Yea it was abnormal…  
  
But I was leaving it.  
  
  
  
Review quickly!!!  
  
-Thanx for reading! Read on! 


	4. Baby Talk

A/N: Hey thanks you guys for the lovely reviews! Keep them coming! Here is ch. 3! (My bad on calling the last chapter "Leaving Abnormal" ch. 3 cuz I got mixed up with the prologue. It should be ch. 2 –Sorry!)  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
  
Baby Talk  
  
(Roswell, New Mexico)  
  
I thought he'd never wake up until I felt his muscles stir beside me. I still pretend to sleep.  
  
Any minute now he will wake me for "The Talk".  
  
Any minute now…  
  
Dammit what was wrong with him? Uh hello? Mr. Evans! Would you please wake up so your dear and loving girlfriend can have a very important talk with you? You see –this is exactly why I distinctly did NOT want him to know about the baby. Cuz I knew he couldn't handle it.  
  
"Hmmmph." I hear Max groan. I turn over to look at him.  
  
He opens one eye, now both. He looks at me and smiles, "Hey." He says and stretches.  
  
I roll my eyes. He can be so stupid sometimes.  
  
He looks at me with concern; I put my hands to my stomach and look back at him. He smiles again. Sheesh he is so dense! He keeps staring at me when –There it is– he sits up quickly with his eyes wide.  
  
"Liz. Please tell me I was dreaming." He says worried, his hands on my shoulders.  
  
Okay, I'm pissed. Why should this be such a big deal? We should be happy right? –Oh wait! Could it be that he is an alien hybrid and he doesn't know what the hell could happen if we have a child? Or could it be that we are still in high school? OR Could it be that when my dad finds out he's gonna go after Max with a machete held high? I can't help but laugh at the sight of my father chasing Max with a butcher's knife like in a cartoon or something.  
  
"How is any of this funny to you Liz? We are in BIG trouble." Max is serious.  
  
This just makes me laugh harder.  
  
"LIZ!" Max yells, "What is with you?"  
  
"You-you," I can't even speak I'm laughing so hard, "Oh god! (laughing more) Max! (still laughing) You have no idea! (laughing again) Oh Max you kill me!" I can't even look at him.  
  
"Elizabeth Claudia Parker what the HELL do you find soooo funny?" Max crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh baby you are so cute when you're clueless." I grin.  
  
"Liz what am I going to do with you?" He shakes his head.  
  
"The only thing you do so well." I stop giggling to be serious.  
  
"And what is that?" Max says.  
  
"Love me." I smile.  
  
***  
  
Okay so now that I have taken the worlds record for longest hot shower I'm ready to face whatever LONG ass speech Max has prepared to give me while I was washing up. Because if there is ONE thing that I know for sure bout this gorgeous man, it's that he always has some kind of explanation or speech or whatever it is that he does to tell me that everything is going to be okay.  
  
So when I casually stroll into my room and find that not only is he NOT present, his clothes are not present either and my bed is made. Now this royally pisses me off!!! What the fuck? In ALLLL the years I have known Max Evans I have yet to EVER see him skip out on me. So why is it that I tell him that I'm Prego and he's out of here faster than a fart out a fat ladies butt? (A/N: LOL I don't know why I put that! :Þ)  
  
"Liz?" Max is behind me.  
  
So the prick DIDN'T skip out on me.  
  
I spin around surprise written on my face, "Max! I thought you left me."  
  
"Why on earth would I leave you?"  
  
I look to my stomach.  
  
"Elizabeth Parker, how can you even think it?"  
  
I shrug and sit on my bed. Sadness and worry is about to take control of my tough exterior and I can feel the lump in my throat and the stinging of tears behind my eyes.  
  
"Baby don't cry." Max kisses my forehead, "C'mon I made you breakfast, and your parents are still gone." He lifts my frail body off the bed and carries me to the kitchen, all the while crybaby me is still letting the tears pour out.  
  
"Bacon and eggs and your favorite… Blueberry pancakes!" Max's face brightens. He is so good to me, after everything I have done the past couple days he is STILL good to me. Although we still do need to talk about the Tess kiss and this baby inside of me but for now… I will eat.  
  
"Thank you." I grin and stuff my face.  
  
Max places a tall glass of milk beside me and opens my hand to put vitamins into it.  
  
"What is this?" I ask.  
  
"For the baby, he needs to be as healthy as they come if he's going to be an Evans."  
  
"Why not a Parker? We Parkers are so healthy it comes natural."  
  
"Well we HYBRIDS don't even need vitamins, we're immune to sicknesses and flaws." He challenges me and kisses the tip of my nose.  
  
I put another fork full of food into my mouth, chew and am ready for a comeback, "Oh yea. Well what if it's a girl?"  
  
He is silent.  
  
"Max?" I laugh.  
  
"It's a boy, I know it's a boy. It's gonna be a boy and we're gonna do all the manly things we men do!" Max pounds a fist against his chest.  
  
"Okay King Kong." I tease.  
  
"Like your food?" Max smiles.  
  
"Very much thank you." I say and take the last bite of my pancakes. "Mmmm." I say for effect.  
  
"Mmmm." Max says and nibbles on my neck.  
  
"Max!" I giggle. "We still so need to talk." I say.  
  
He nods, "I know."  
  
"About everything from Tess to my little girl in here." I place my hands on my tummy.  
  
"Yes we can talk about my little boy in there."  
  
"Girl." I correct.  
  
"Boy." Max nods his head.  
  
"Girl."  
  
"Boy."  
  
"Gir-rl!"  
  
"Bo-yy!"  
  
"G.I.R.L. Girl."  
  
"B.O.Y. Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"GIRL!"  
  
"BOY!"  
  
"Boy!"  
  
"Girl!"  
  
"Ha! I win it's a GIRL!" I laugh and rise from my chair to put the dishes away.  
  
Max chases me around the kitchen for a while before we settle down into the living room for our "talk".  
  
"Now first off the whole Tess kiss was a mistake and you know it, I know that you are still angry with me but just let me tell you that it was a weird out of body experience that I can't really explain but it meant nothing I already told Tess it meant nothing and I spent the WHOLE night out side your door telling you it was nothing." Max said starting the conversation we were both dreading.  
  
"Whatever, ya know it's not even an issue anymore, I know you love me and I know that it was a mistake. But you will have to grovel at my feet for a while longer." I tease.  
  
"Granted." Max cuddles with me.  
  
"Now for the baby talk." I add.  
  
Max sighs deep.  
  
"What are we going to do about this Max?"  
  
"The only thing we can do about it Liz."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We have to tell the 'rents."  
  
"NO WAY." I gasp. My parents would KILL me!!! AND Max!  
  
"What else is there to do? They're gonna see it anyways." He took my hands in his and squeezed me tighter in his arms.  
  
I nod, "I know but… Gosh I hate this."  
  
"But this IS our child and it will be loved and cherished. I'm going to love it just as much as I love it's mommy." He kissed my temple.  
  
I feel the tears coming back to me now, "I love you." I whimper.  
  
"I love you too." We kiss.  
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: So what did you think of this chapter? I know it's kinda like –huh?- but trust me people it's just the begging of a GREAT story.  
  
I need reviews so review people review!!!!  
  
Luv ya guys! Ü  
  
¤Elena¤ 


	5. Journey To Roswell

A/N: I love that you guys are loving this story and I want to let you all know that I will be working hard to satisfy everyone in everyway! But you gotta give me some feedback! REVIEW! Or e-mail me at swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Journey To Roswell  
  
Kaliana's POV  
  
Water  
  
Desert hot sun  
  
Soft smooth sand  
  
Walking with my soul-mate  
  
Hand in hand  
  
The water calls to me  
  
The deep blue sea  
  
My baby wants to be free  
  
Water reaches out to my feet  
  
As I stand here waiting sweet  
  
Waiting for the answers that it possesses  
  
Waiting for the knowledge that it has  
  
The sea is a jewel for all to perceive  
  
I live for the wonders that I will never leave  
  
I have been bound and tied  
  
By false love and pride  
  
I have been abused and used  
  
For unspeakable acts  
  
I have been fooled deeply  
  
I have lived sleepily  
  
Never aware of what was  
  
You screaming at me just because  
  
But now I have broke the spell  
  
That you and I knew so well  
  
I am me now I can see  
  
That the water is what makes me free…  
  
  
  
Kaliana shut her journal and looked to the salty sea. She sat not a mile away from the golden gate bridge. She turned her face towards the bridge and smiled, this was what it was like to be free. To truly admire the wonders of life. She was away from LA where she lived with Todd; she was free from him now. It was okay.  
  
She had to get going if she wanted to make it to Roswell within the next three days, making her arrival in Roswell be on a Friday. It was currently Tuesday, April 2, 2002. The count down had begun.  
  
Dear God she hoped she made it in time.  
  
*  
  
Finding a car to steal was the easiest part of her mission. All she had to do was find a car she liked, mindwarp anyone who asked too many questions, use her "alien powers" to start the car and when no one was in sight… She would change it's color and license plates. She drove on the freeway hitting 107 mph; her choice of automobile was exquisite!  
  
A Red Mazda RX-7  
  
Fully equip with NOS, Nacamichi stereo system, 20-inch rims, spoiler, shocks, and enough alien power to take it to the moon.  
  
But driving in style wasn't part of her mission so she tried her hardest not to enjoy the stress and dropped jaws of the on lookers who envied her. Who begged her for just ONE ride around town. She had to shake her head and turn them down each time they asked, she had somewhere to be…  
  
Roswell  
  
Okay, so she was on a count down time limit –but she HAD to be happy for at least 5 seconds in her life, she just had to make up for the hell she endured all 17 years of her life on earth.  
  
The time was 8:16 p.m. April 3, 2002  
  
She had 8 days to save the world.  
  
But until that time…  
  
She was hungry; she and her baby were hungry. Kaliana put a gentle hand on her stomach and asked, "What do you feel like today? McDonald's? Burger King? Jack In The Box? (The baby kicked at the sound of Jack In The Box, causing Kaliana to smile) Well okay, Jack's #4 extra large it is!"  
  
*  
  
Sometimes she wondered just why she was still living on earth. She was sent here to complete a mission. She was never explained to about what would happen after the mission was completed. No one even expected the mission to be completed, yet they were so desperate they had to take a chance.  
  
Kaliana would remember her last night on Antar for as long as she would live…  
  
*****  
  
It was cold, the coldest night in 6 eons. –76ºF to be exact.  
  
Evelio held Kaliana tight as they lay in each other's arms and gazed out to the stars. Kaliana was crying as Evelio tried his hardest to remain strong and not cry with her. Kaliana was leaving Antar to save the future existence of Antar. The fate of Antar rested in Nasedo, Langley, Dezsno, his wife Aruea and Kaliana's hands.  
  
-  
  
The mission was to create replica DNA strands of the deceased Royal Four. And place them in incubation pods for them to develop in until they were ready to be set free.  
  
Lieutenant A-star Kaliana was to be sent on her first mission.  
  
And it was a suicide mission.  
  
Kaliana was so loyal that she didn't care that her life would be taken to spare the future of Antar. She was raised to take pride in her World and to do whatever possible to endure the safety of her sister Arielle.  
  
"Kaliana, I pray that you and your crew will make it to Earth safely on the Stargade." Zethus had tried his hardest to be together, his son, Zan had just been murdered not 5 days earlier after trying to avenge his wife, Arielle; also Kaliana's only sister, death and his daughter Vilaundra along with her fiancée Rath were just recently discovered dead. Rath had died in battle, trying his best to be in Zan's place and at the same time it killed him each time he took the throne. Vilaundra was found just moments ago murdered by Khivar after refusing to go through with their whole deceitful plan. "I pray that you bring me my children back."  
  
"She was my sister." Kaliana felt hot tears sting her eyes and gulped down the golf ball in her throat.  
  
Zethus bowed his head in sorrow, "I am so sorry Kaliana. I take full responsibility-"  
  
"It wasn't your fault Zethus-" Kaliana had to look away or she would be ranting her mouth off at how disloyal and treacherous Vilaundra had been. Kaliana was one of the few that were allowed to call the old king by his first name.  
  
Zethus remained quiet in silent pain for his daughter's betrayal.  
  
"No matter how many times you apologize for your daughters mistakes Zethus, it does not bring my sister back from the dead, it does not bring back my brother-in-law Zan's life back and it does NOT make my feelings towards her change. I still refuse to bring her back." Kaliana stood defiant.  
  
"Kaliana," Zethus started, "You must, you have to. For the sake of Antar my dear! You must push aside your feelings of distrust and fulfill your mission. Otherwise I will be forced to choose another crew member of your criteria to board the Stargade."  
  
"You would NEVER find one even a fraction close to my level of expertise." Kaliana shot.  
  
Cringing Zethus sighed and began, "Kaliana, it is simply put that Zan can not be sent without his sister, along with his second in command and best friend, Rath, also without his wife, his soul mate Arielle. He wouldn't have the motivation or flashbacks to show him the way home."  
  
Kaliana was silent.  
  
"We change, Vilaundra will too. Why can't you see that?" He looked so sad, so hurt.  
  
"Maybe because she is the reason my sister along with the your son and her damn fiancée! All because Khivar promised her power, money, immortality, to remain beautiful forever. I am sorry Zethus, your majesty, but I cannot trust someone so greedy." Kaliana was red with anger.  
  
"Granted Kaliana. But the mission still stands and you will leave with your crew tomorrow morning at exactly 8 o'clock a.m. or you will be replaced. I have plenty in line waiting to for a spot on that ship. You are not the only brave one Kaliana. There are others who pray a future for Antar."  
  
Kaliana had left the palace without another word or gesture after that.  
  
-  
  
So it was just she and her dear sweet Evelio. Together alone under the stars. Kaliana prayed to god that this would not be the last night she would ever spend with Evelio. She knew it was, he knew it was yet they still held on to the one in a million chance that it was not. In their minds Kaliana was visiting family on Deleron. A planet not to far away so that would be considered a 2-week vacation.  
  
Kaliana knew for a heartbreaking fact that if for some miracle she returned to Antar… It would be 12 decades later. Kaliana would be flying threw space so fast to get to earth, that the years would pass by like they never existed. Every day Kaliana was on the Stargade a year would pass on Antar.  
  
Evelio would die before Kaliana would even step foot on earth.  
  
*****  
  
Kaliana found that she was crying, the past had been in her mind and she had to cut her memories off before she thought about her last night on Antar. The pain, the betrayal, the deaths…  
  
Kaliana shifted her gears and speeded up her rate. Gunning her engine she pressed her foot to the gas and sped through the freeway fast as she could. All the while wondering if her drove as fast she could in reverse… Would time go BACKWARD instead of forward so that she could go back in time and be with Evelio?  
  
Yet after a while Kaliana had to slow her speed along with her emotions, so that she would not endanger her self –and most importantly– her baby anymore. She just had to get to Roswell, in one piece so that she could save the world…  
  
Again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry so short but I just had to get this out there before you guys loose faith in me!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. I'll Never Tell

Ch. 5 I'll Never Tell  
  
(Roswell, New Mexico)  
  
I'm not much of a poetic person but after my talk with Max I feel as if I could write a book full of lyrics. Strange isn't it? Maybe my baby is a very poetic person. I dunno, whatever the reason I'm sitting here on my bed now writing a poem. To whom I have no clue, all I know is that I must write it. Max went home just a short while ago to take a quick shower, change and get things situated. We've decided that we're not going to tell anyone until we feel that we are ready to endure the many complaints that our friends will have. And let me tell you they will nag your ears off. Max says that we need to get an apartment and stuff like that. I'm a little wary of the subject. I may love him with all my heart but am I ready for such a commitment?  
  
The baby.  
  
I know it's a really big thing and all and it needs BOTH parents at the same time, but I'm nervous okay? I'm really nervous about living with Max Evans. What if I annoy him? Or what if he starts to annoy me? I hear that pregnant women get really emotional during the 9 months of hell and I also hear that mood swings are treacherous. I don't want to put Max through all that!  
  
But at the same time I can't wait to have a little place of our own to dwell in and raise a child. I'm 17 all thought I have my whole life ahead of me. This is what I want. I want to be able to say that I lived happily ever after. I want to be with Max.  
  
[b]I'll Never Tell[/b]  
  
[I]I'll never tell you that I don't care I'll never tell you what I know you can't bare I'll never tell you the pain I lived And I'll never tell you just what you did  
  
My life gleams precious It glows with undying love Thunderous storms couldn't pull us apart Your skin, beautiful like an unspoken art  
  
I'll sing you to sleep For you're mine to keep I'll kiss you and hug you I'll always be here You're mine that I hold so dear  
  
I'll never tell you what I know you'll fear I'll never tell you how horrible life can be I'll never tell you what hurt can feel like I'll never tell you that I don't not love you  
  
I'll never tell, just how different you are You're my only precious little star I love you, so does he We'll love you forever, that's just how it will be  
  
I'll never tell you a lie I'll never tell you goodbye I'll always cherish you I'll always love you  
  
Just know this My heart is yours, Sealed with a kiss.[/I]  
  
I think maybe the poems for my child. Who else could I feel this way towards other than Max and I know it's not for him. No offense to my love but its not.  
  
Maybe it's time I tell Maria what's happening. I haven't spoken to her in three days after all. I sighed and thought about how she was going to react. I know me and Max didn't want to tell anyone just yet but this was Maria. My best friend. I can't keep something like this from her. -It's unhealthy.  
  
10 minutes later I was dialing Maria's number, she answer on the first ring.  
  
"Michael get your fucking ass over here now! My mom's been waiting on your assistance for 30 minutes!!!" Maria screamed into the phone.  
  
"Good god I am so glad I'm not Michael." I laughed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Liz, I thought -well you know. God that bastard hasn't been answering his cell either. He promised to come and fix the damn Jetta 30 minutes ago! My mom had to call Valenti for a ride to her Yoga class." Maria ranted.  
  
"Sorry babe but listen. Can I come over?" I asked.  
  
"Yea chica you know you don't have to ask." Maria giggled.  
  
"Okay. I'll be there in a minute, I'm gonna take my dad's car." I replied sighing.  
  
"You okay?" Maria asked concerned.  
  
"I'll see you when I get there." I whispered and hung up.  
  
*  
  
"What happen?" Maria said the second she opened the door and pulled me in."  
  
"I see Michael showed up." I glanced at him through the peephole.  
  
"Yea, -and he's not going anywhere 'til the Jetta's good as new either!" Maria shouted out the open window.  
  
"Yea, yea." Michael shouted back.  
  
Maria turned back to me and we went into her room, she tossed me a pillow and we got comfortable. Whenever we had deep discussions, we cuddled in the bed. Maria was at my feet up against the foot of the bed. I was upright at the headboard.  
  
"You may begin." She grinned.  
  
I smiled; only Maria could make me smile in such ruff times.  
  
"Max kissed Tess." I started.  
  
"NO!" Maria's eyes bulged.  
  
I nodded, yes. "But that's not it." I sighed.  
  
"Liz?" Maria whimpered afraid.  
  
"You have to promise me that you are not going to flip out." I warned before I dropped the bomb.  
  
"Flip out? Hey, it's me." She thrust her arms out dramatic.  
  
"I'm pregnant." I blurted.  
  
Then she did something that gave me the déjà vu of the time I told her about Max, Michael and Isabel.  
  
Maria running screaming from her bedroom with me right behind her.  
  
"Maria!!" I shouted to her, damn that girl had legs!  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Michael griped when I chased Maria around her house.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" She screamed running around the house with me right behind her.  
  
Michael stared in awe at us from his spot in the kitchen, cup midair from his lips.  
  
She suddenly stopped running and spoke quickly, pacing back and forth, "Liz, Liz what happened to you? You were on this whole like, valedictorian path. You were on your way to be like, this world-renowned scientist and I was gonna be your wacky friend. I can't be a wacky friend to someone who's already whacky!! It'd be like repetitious...." She spoke as if speaking more to herself than to me.  
  
Were we re-living the time I told her of Max's secret or what?  
  
"Maria you're babbling." I cut her off.  
  
"I think I've earned the right to babble, all right? So just deal with it." Maria snapped.  
  
"Alright, what the hell is going on?" Michael asked coming into the living room.  
  
I shot a don't-you-dare look Maria's way. She stopped pacing and looked to Michael then back to me. She started to say something but the phone rang.  
  
"Hold that thought," He put a hand up, "Hello Deluca residents." Michael charmed as he answered the phone he nodded, "Yes Ms. Deluca I do realize that I am in deep shit." He smirked looking at Maria, "I have it all under control, don't worry about it Ms. D-" He paused, "Shit." He muttered under his breath, "I mean shoot!" He responded quickly, "Yes ma'am. Yes ma'am. Yes, I'll do that Ms. Deluca. Good-bye. Yes, I promise the couch. I would never lie to you Ms. Deluca." He shook his head, "Why Amy Deluca, you kiss your daughter with that mouth?" He teased, "Okay, bye." He turned to Maria. "Your mom's going out of town with Valenti, I'm to stay here -on the couch." He added quickly, "Sean's still out at his court date until the day after tomorrow so." He clapped his hands together; "So when I kill either one of you right now, if you don't tell me what you two are fighting over. Then I have until noon this Sunday to get the hell out of town." He smirked, "Maria?"  
  
Maria looked at me again.  
  
Michael shook his head annoyed, "Liz, just tell me. You know I'll get it out of Maria anyways."  
  
"I think we should wait until we get Max then." I said, eyeing Maria.  
  
"Why? Is there an enemy near us? Has something happen? Is Max or Isabel in trouble? Liz? Tell me!" He violently shook my shoulders in a panic.  
  
"Michael watch out she's pregnant!" Maria shrieked running over to pull him away. "Opps." Maria's eyes widened, realizing her mistake.  
  
"W-wh-what? What? WHAT?!" Michael bellowed, "You're huh? No. uh, uh no. no. Oh god I need to sit." He shuffled over to the couch, "D-down." He collapsed, barely missing the couch, he fainted.  
  
Michael -SECOND in command to the King of Antar. Fainted too.  
  
Maria and I scarcely caught his heavy form before it hit the floor.  
  
"What is it with pregnancies and Alien fainting?" I groaned pulling Michael to the couch. "That's it. I'm never telling anyone about this." I touched my stomach.  
  
----------------------------- A/N: sorry so short but I had to update b4 I lost you guys! 


	7. The Arrival

Ch. 6 The Arrival  
  
Kaliana's POV  
  
Stepping out of her red Mazda RX-7 Kaliana sighed deeply. She removed her sunglasses and let the breeze flow through her wavy long light brown hair. So this was it. This was where her last days were going to be spent. Look at it; just envision desert dust with a couple cheesy alien themed buildings. It was hot too; Kaliana swept her hand across her damp forehead, the wind only made the humid heat worsen. To her left was where her sister's lover worked, a museum of. Kaliana didn't even want to go there. But to her immediate right.  
  
To her right was the CrashDown Café; it was the place where she would find her sister. The sister she used to sing to sleep at night, the sister who Kaliana cried for when she had lost her innocence to her beloved Zan. The sister who she told first of anyone when she and Evelio had gotten engaged. Her maid of honor at her wedding, Arielle was the queen of Antar. How was she treated here?  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. This is what I'm hearing from you right now." A small petite pixie-like girl said barging out of the CrashDown suddenly.  
  
Kaliana spun around to see the scene unfolding before her.  
  
"Hey I fixed the Jetta good as new! It probably runs better than when you first BOUGHT IT!" The pixie's obviously known boyfriend shouted.  
  
Kaliana knew that voice; she walked up closer to get a better look, "Excuse me." Kaliana cleared her throat.  
  
Both people in front of her snapped their angry faces towards her and scowled, Kaliana winced.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The guy snuffed.  
  
"Michael! How rude!" The girl slapped at him, "Please excuse this waste of space, I'm Maria how may I help you?"  
  
"Well, Maria. I'm looking for someone." Kaliana said staring at the boy named [I]Michael.[/I]  
  
"Okay, well what's their name? It's a small town I probably know them." Maria laughed.  
  
Kaliana couldn't keep her eyes from this boy named Michael, something about him. "Uh, I'm sorry." Kaliana blushed as Michael stared back at her oddly, "It's just that you remind me so much of someone I once knew." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Yea well I don't remember you so it must be someone else then okay?" He snapped.  
  
"I do know who you are!" Kaliana cried out excited, "Oh my gosh Rath! Rath it's me! It's Kali!" Kaliana rushed into him enveloping him in a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, "Oh my gosh I hardly recognized you with the new look and all! Wow they engineered you quite well! Looking good Rath, looking good!" Kaliana stepped back to look him over.  
  
"Uh, hello! Girlfriend standing here?" Maria said irritated.  
  
Michael grimaced, "Listen lady I don't know what the hell-"  
  
"You don't remember me?" Kaliana aid hurt.  
  
"Did you like, have a one nighter with this chick or something Michael? Cuz I swear if I hear you pulled another Courtney on me I'll-"  
  
"Maria shut up!" Michael barked at her, "I said I don't know her alright?" He snapped at Maria and turned back to Kaliana, "I don't know you [I]okay?[/I] So like get it through your thick head alright? Sheesh lady." Michael growled and walked off.  
  
"Michael wait a minute!" Maria yelled after him.  
  
He turned around, "What?"  
  
"She called you Rath." Maria said as reality hit her.  
  
Michael's eyes widened and he quickly made his way back to Kaliana, "Who are you." He said taking her arms in his hands roughly.  
  
"Michael!" Maria protested, "Michael stop it!" She tried her hardest to pry his fingers from Kaliana's skin. "Michael!"  
  
Kaliana was shocked beyond belief. Why was Rath acting this way? On Antar they were close, they told each other EVERYTHING. Why, Kaliana was engaged to marry his brother Evelio! It was as if Rath hadn't remembered anything from Antar, as if his memory were erased, like all the history between them had never happen. Kaliana was so shocked that when Michael began shaking her she panicked. When she were panicked, she made bad mistakes, her small hysteria caused her this time to scream sending him flying backward away from her twelve feet.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria screamed running after him.  
  
Michael was down and dazed but stood up with a raised hand.  
  
"Rath no! Not in public!" Kaliana screamed rushing towards him.  
  
"She's right Michael." Maria grabbed on to his arms and brought them back down, she held him tight and watched as Kaliana vastly approached them.  
  
Kaliana was out of breath when she finally reached the couple, gasping for air she spoke, "I. I. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean. You just. You hurt me. and then." Kaliana paused and grit her teeth together, "Oh." She held her stomach in pain, "Oh god." She cried.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Maria tried to help her but was pulled back by Michael.  
  
"It's a trick." He said positive.  
  
Kaliana looked up at him in agony and surprise, "You can't be Rath. You can't be." She shook her head sadly, "He would NEVER treat me this horrible.. [I]Never![/I]" Kaliana cried heartbroken. She couldn't believe her predicament, Rath treated Kaliana with respect and gratitude, he admired her, he always praised her. Why was he being this way? Evelio would have been enraged at his behavior.  
  
"Michael she's not looking to well." Maria whimpered watching Kaliana gasp and wheeze.  
  
"I don't understand, why am I so weak?" Kaliana spoke out loud to herself clutching her abdomen, "The baby. Ah!" She screamed out again before collapsing.  
  
"Michael!" Maria cried out.  
  
Michael caught the woman in his arms inches before she fell, "I'm still not going to buy any of this shit." He said angrily carrying her over to the CrashDown.  
  
*  
  
Blurry misshapen figures scampered across her eyes. Her vision focused a bit and a huge groan escaped Kaliana's lips. The figures stopped moving and stood before her.  
  
"Who are you." One the male's asked her, authority written in his voice. A smaller gentler female seized at his arm and he drew her into his arms possessively.  
  
Kaliana blinked trying to focus the figures in front of her. The two people from earlier were standing holding on to each other farther back.  
  
"W-where am I?" Kaliana chocked out.  
  
"Here." The small girl that was in the man arms before her handed her a glass of water. Kaliana thankfully accepted it taking the glass from the girl's tiny hands, Kaliana's fingers grazed hers and the connection of past flashes consumed them.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"C'mon slow poke!"  
  
"I can't Kali slow down!"  
  
The two girls raced each other up the hill.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I love him Kali, he loves me. Why can't father just except it?" Arielle cried in her sisters arms.  
  
Kaliana soothed her sobbing sister, "It's okay Elley, he's just scared to let go is all."  
  
"Zan loves me Kali, he's gonna be King you know?" Arielle whimpered.  
  
"I know." Kaliana whispered.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Rath told me to tell you he's okay with you and Evelio being together." Arielle came barging into Kaliana's room like always.  
  
"What?" Kaliana asked confused.  
  
"Rath, he's okay with you and his brother being together. He says to give you his best. He's been arranged to marry Zan's sister Valandra you know." Arielle shrugged.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaliana screamed upset.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"Congratulations Elley." Kaliana cried joyful.  
  
"You caught the bouquet!" Arielle shrieked happily.  
  
Kaliana blushed and showed Arielle her left ring finger.  
  
"AHHH!!!!" Arielle squealed happy, the two sisters embraced and held on tightly to each other.  
  
Rath watched silently in the back.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
"I'm so sorry baby." Evelio cried reaching out to Kaliana.  
  
"For what?" Kaliana said worried the tears already forming in her eyes.  
  
"Your sister. She's de-"  
  
*END FLASHES*  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Kaliana pulled away quickly ending the flashes all at once.  
  
"Oh!" Liz stumbled back to be caught by Max.  
  
"What did you do?" He barked at Kaliana.  
  
Kaliana caught her breath and glanced around her, "Zan." She whispered and pointed at Max. "Rath." She pointed back at Michael, "My sister." Her voice broke as she looked at Liz, "And." Kaliana stood tall, her defensive side rushing out, "YOU!" She charged at Isabel. "They died because of YOU! Because Khivar promised you power! You bitch!" Kaliana screamed over and over being lifted up in the air by strong arms. "I swore to your father that I would bring you back safely but I lied! I wish you'd die Valandra! I wish you never made it to earth!" Kaliana sobbed raising her palm.  
  
"Kali NO!" Liz shouted running towards her. "No!"  
  
Kaliana spun around and graciously accepted Liz in her arms. "I'm so sorry Arielle, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Kaliana dropped to the floor crying, Liz went down with her, holding onto her tight.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Kali, it wasn't your fault." Liz rocked her in her arms back and forth.  
  
"What the [I][b]HELL[/I][/b] Just happened here?" Kyle asked looking at the sight before him.  
  
"When you find out can you update my brain please? Cuz it's fried right now." Alex said walking backwards into a chair and sitting down. Taking Isabel into his lap as she rubbed her throat shocked.  
  
Maria, Max, Michael and Tess watched speechless. 


End file.
